Inner Musings and PepperPots
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: A drabble, Duo's inner thoughts as he listens to Relena talk about Heero's failing love life and the results of the plan they come up with, 2x3 1x6 was a plus but ate it Please R&R Now with Second Chapter
1. Inner Musings

AN A drabble, just something that bit me and wouldn't let go until I'd written it. 

Rating: PG

Summary: Duo's thoughts as Relena talks to him about Heero, she can't be trying to set herself up with him again right? 2x3 1x6 (was a plus but ate it.) Please R&R

Disclaimer: Sometimes I'm glad I don't own Gundam Wing, I wouldn't know who to pair with who and then I look back over what I've just said and wonder what I've been smoking.

**Inner Musings and Pepper-Pots**

Right," Duo said tiredly, looking warily at the pink vision that was Relena Peacecraft, currently standing in front of him. "Why, exactly, are we here Relena?"

"Heero."

God damnit! Why was he not surprised? There were so many other places he could, and would rather, be at this point, either in bed getting some sleep or in bed doing unspeakable things to his uni-banged lover, usually he would have been more descriptive in his narrative of _exactly_ what he was going to do to his lover's body when he got home but Sister Helen had told him not to be crude, especially in the presence of a lady, even if it was in his own head.

He could have been there, he could have been on a beach in Acapulco, well maybe that one wasn't so likely but he could dream right? But no, he had been abducted by the young woman just after returning from a mission and had been dragged, along with Trowa, into an unused room at Preventer HQ to talk about the object of Relena's obsession.

He was not in the mood for a patented, 'I want Heero and I want him now!' rant from the pink princess. He was _not_ in the mood and Trowa wasn't helping either, he had outright ignored the desperate looks that Duo had sent in his direction as he pleaded with him to get them out of here and was currently looking fairly interested in what Relena had to say, well, as interested as he ever looked anyway.

It wasn't fair, he looked like hell, he knew he looked like hell, he hadn't slept more than six hours out of the last forty eight of _course_ he looked like hell, but Trowa had had the same amount of sleep, if not less, and he still looked… well, maybe 'fresh as a daisy' wasn't the best term to use but… well maybe 'perky' wasn't either but he looked just like he normally did, which was exactly the problem. He looked so damn fuckable, screw not being crude it's not like she could hear him anyway, that Duo just wanted to…

He was dragged from his internal musings by a discrete elbow to the ribs from the man sitting next to him and he began to realise that Relena was still talking.

"… So I think it's time Heero started seeing people…"

Jesus Christ.

"…He needs someone who can understand him and help him…"

'Will the woman never give up,' he cried inwardly, before snickering as he realised how much he sounded like Wufei, Trowa looked at him sideways, rolling his eyes, sometimes he wondered if Trowa knew when he was holding a conversation in his head, Relena continued as if she hadn't even heard him.

"…I know the perfect person…"

Here it comes…

"…My brother…"

"…"

'…'

"Wow," Trowa whispered softly in his ear, "both inner and outer voices silenced, this must be a first."

Yep, Trowa definitely knew. "Shut up!" Duo growled, still trying to sort through the information that Relena had just given him.

Trowa smirked, "just saying."

###

One week later found Milliardo Peacecraft and Heero Yuy, sitting in a romantic restaurant at a table for two waiting for some people that, as it was becoming increasingly obvious, weren't going to show up.

"Ever get the feeling they're trying to tell you something?" Came the conspirital whisper, Heero looked up from his watch into Milliardo's blue eyes at the words and gave a slight smile.

"Starting to get one, yeah."

"What gave you the first clue that they were up to something?"

"Probably Duo setting out what I was going to wear in place of the Preventers uniform I would usually wear for a meeting with a new VIP wanting specialised protection. What about you?"

"Relena nearly having a heart attack when I suggested to her, perfectly innocently, that a romantic five-star restaurant wasn't the best place to meet a visiting VIP, that and the fact that she insisted I 'be polite' and that I should 'charm them a bit', she also insisted on taking care of the bill."

"Ah," Heero looked amused, "sounds like something she'd do." Suddenly he reached over and picked up the salt-shaker, looking at it closely. "Duo…" he spoke into it," it was naïve of you to think we wouldn't notice a bugged salt cellar."

"Sorry…" the American's sheepish voice came out of the pepper pot this time, "just wanted to make sure you didn't mess it up."

"Your confidence in me is astounding."

"Oh it wasn't just you we were keeping an eye on," Relena's voice suddenly reassured him, "Mill's messed things up before too you know…"

"Indeed…" The two exchanged glances before the each took a container and startled to dismantle it, "anything else bugged we aught to know about?" Heero asked before he remover the last wire holding the bug together.

"No…"

"Right then."

The two placed the little pots down on the table and Heero smirked "how long before we tell them we're already together then?"

"Oh I don't know, they did mean well, we should give them their moment first."

"And by that you mean…?"

"We should make them suffer as much as possible of course…"

"Of course."

**Owari**

AN Just something stupid that came to me in the middle of the night, seriously, I had to get up at 2:30 am to write this thing because it wouldn't let me get some sleep, I know it's weird, blame that.


	2. Just Desserts

AN – I know it's been ages since I posted this and most people will probably have forgotten about it but I've always wanted to continue it for another chapter, this is it though.

Disclaimer/Rating/Summary – Please see first chapter

**Just Desserts**

Duo was late into work the next morning. Something that probably had less to do with spying on Heero and Zechs and mission reports and more to do with 'catching up' with Trowa than he was admitting to.

To tell the truth though he was a bit apprehensive about seeing Heero this morning anyway. But he had to face him eventually, no time like the present and all that…

Squaring his shoulders he walked towards the door of the office he shared with the former Wing pilot. Just before he reached it however a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Duo belatedly realised that he may be slightly more keyed up about seeing Heero than he was admitting to. Or at least that's what was probably being indicated by the fact that he now had a six-foot male secretary dangling a foot above the ground and pinned to the wall by his shoulders.

Shaking slightly the young man held up his hands in surrender and Duo dropped him, shaking his head to clear it.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Obviously used to it the secretary, now on the floor, accepted the hand to help him up. "Rough mission Agent Maxwell?"

Duo closed his eyes then nodded. "Something like that, yeah."

The man brushed himself off and nodded. "Just a quick warning though sir. Agent Yuy came in this morning in a hell of a temper and we've just gotten a call to say that they need two new punching bags in the gym… if you get my meaning sir.

Duo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, this is bad… has Agent Merquise punched in this morning?"

"Er…" The man blushed as he checked his clipboard. "That would be a yes sir, latest intelligence indicates that he's in the mess."

Duo arched an eyebrow. "Latest intelligence?"

The man shrugged sheepishly. "The girls in the typing pool sir.

Duo chuckled. "Right." Then he sobered abruptly. "Guess I'd better go and see him then."

The secretary shuddered. "Rather you than me sir."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fifteen minutes later and Duo had decided that he was in complete disagreement. Rather anyone than him.

But he was a Gundam pilot, he's faced down the combined hordes of OZ and Whitefang, he was not scared of Heero Yuy in a mood.

Yeah, who was he trying to kid?

"Heero." He winced as Heero's fist slammed into the punchbag again.

He came up behind the bag and caught Heero's fist as it flew back to swing again.

"Woah!" He held up his hands in surrender as Heero spun, eyes furious.

"Duo." Heero deflated slightly. "Look, I can't do this right now."

And with that he was gone, leaving the room quietly. Duo stood behind him, stunned by the sudden exit.

"Oh shit," he cursed aloud. What had they done?

He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Relena? It's Duo, we've got a problem."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Half an hour later and Relena had just arrived. Duo met her in the reception and started to lead her to his office.

Opening the door he flicked on the light only to find Zechs sitting behind the desk with Heero standing behind him, looking surprisingly like a bodyguard.

Duo froze. "What the hell?"

"I thought you said we had a problem." Relena's eyes were flickering between the two men. "They look fine to me."

"Yeah." Duo shook his head in confusion. "You were upset, I _saw_ you."

"Yeah, I know." Heero smiled at him, it wasn't a pleasant expression.

"You bastard," Duo breathed, stunned. "You terrified me."

"Yeah well…" Zechs' expression was not sympathetic. "If you'd stopped to ask us anything before you decided to set us up you would have found out that we were already together."

"What!" Duo yelped. Relena just stared. "Since when?"

The two men looked at each other and Heero blushed lightly, much to Duo's amazement.

"Ever since Mariemaia tried to take over," Zechs answered.

"Over a year!" Relena's voice was high pitched. "We've been trying to set you up and you've been together for over a year! Why didn't you say something?"

They exchanged glances again and then crossed their arms. "Because it wasn't any of your business." Heero answered like it was obvious.

Duo leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"We were only trying to help," Relena protested.

"Yeah." Zechs smiled. "We know and that's the only reason why you're still in possession of all your limbs. Next time… just leave it to us, alright?"

"One thing." Duo held up a finger. Heero tilted his head. "How did you know I'd called her or that we were coming here?"

They both smirked, Heero answered, "you're not the only one who knows how to use a bug Duo."


End file.
